The world they live in A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story
by Brown2
Summary: In this story, Elora is transported to the world of Pokemon. When she gets there, she is met with all sorts of weird things. Why is she here? What does she have to do to get back? Will she ever get back? Who will she find? This world is in distress and the only one that can save it is a girl who has lost her memories and she doesn't even know what to save this world from!
1. Dead But Rising Chapter 1

Eyes blinking, breath heavy. Elora wakes up, not knowing what has happened. "Oh man, my head hurts. What happened?" She looks around, and she feels uneasy. She has never seen this place before. She notices a tree with a weird fruit on it. "What is that?" She tries to climb up the tree, but as she is climbing she notices her hands. "What? What happened to my hands?!" She stops trying to climb the tree and instead she runs to a nearby river so that she can see her reflection. "I...I am a Treecko!? But why!?" Elora determined to get answers starts exploring her surroundings. As she is walking, she sees another pokémon. This pokémon looks like he is delivering something. Elora starts to follow him, just to see where he is going.

This pokémon leads her to a town filled with pokémon. All different types, species, even levels. Elora is shocked to see that pokémon can build a city, and that pokémon even exist at all. As much as she wants to, she decides that she should not go into that city. She feels as if she might make a fool out of herself or something worse. So she continues to walk into the forest. She can't help but think about why she is here. She suddenly stops and realizes that she is not alone. "Whos out there! (Why am I yelling. What if someone is out there! Oh man, I have messed up!)" Suddenly, she does not feel like she is being followed anymore. "Weird, was someone actually following me, but why?" As Elora is walking, she starts to get tired. She finds a tree and climbs it so that she can sleep for the night.

~Elora...Elora...We need you...You are our only hope...There is a great calamity upon us...You are the only one who can stop it...Do not fear it...You can stop it...Now go...~ At that Elora woke up violently and fell right out of the tree and face plants right into the ground. She looks around to see if anyone saw here and then she notices an Apricorn on the ground. She does not know what it is, only that she saw it growing on trees, so she at it. "I was feeling kind of hungry." At that, she was then ready to start some more exploring. She starts walking around some more as she stumbles upon the same town she found earlier. "Might as well explore it!" She keeps walking around and finds all types of shops, housing, places to eat food, and even entertainment.

As she is walking, she finds a sign that says "looking for workers." "Well if I am going to be stuck in this world, might as well get a job and make a living out of it." The shop looks like it sells all different types of things. Clothing, food, furniture, even stones with different colors. "Excuse me, I am looking for a job." As Elora is saying that, a Quagsire Walks into the room to greet Elora. "I have had that sign up for so long, and you are the first person that wants to work here!" What kind of job do you need me to do?" "Lots of things like cleaning and stocking up the shelves. You know, normal things you would do in a store." "Ok, that does not sound too bad." "Great, I just need your name and proof of residency." "Oh I can't fill the last one out, I don't actually have a home, I just got here yesterday." "Oh no worry, I can get you a place to stay for free. I know a pokémon who knows another pokémon who is friends with an innkeeper. So, do you think you can start working now or wait until tomorrow?" "I would like to explore the town more, I will be here tomorrow don't worry."

Elora starts to wander around the town just a little bit more. She then finds a trail that heads out of town. For some odd reason, she feels compelled to follow that path. As she is following it, she notices something on the ground. Elora picks it up and she finds a journal. "I wonder why someone dropped their notebook here? I better hold on to it, just in case it belongs to someone back in the town." The day starts to grow shorter as the night creeps in and Elora starts to head back to the Quagsire's shop. "You said you had a place for me to stay in right?" Sorry not tonight, but tomorrow I will have it ready. Be back here by around the middle of the day." So Elora walks on out and went back into the forest so that she could sleep in another tree. When she found a place to sleep, she immediately fell into another dream. This one was different. It was not just worded popping up, she was falling in this dream. ~Elora...Elora...Do not be afraid...You are safe...For now...Relax...Tomorrow you will be helped...Just relax...And...WAKE UP!~ At that Elora woke up violently again and fell out of the tree and landed on the ground knocking her unconscious.


	2. cape of Our Hero Chapter 2

"Hey, are you ok. You took a pretty nasty fall. I am actually surprised you are still alive, or at least I think you are. You are still breathing so that must mean you are alive right?" Elora starts to wake up and opens her eyes and sees an Elekid staring right at her. "Where did you come from? Where are you watching me sleep?" "What no, I was just passing by and you fell out of that tree." "First I wake up not knowing where I am then I fall out of a tree for the second time and now an Elekid is watching me fall!" "Wait, you don't remember anything past today and two days ago?" "Yes pretty much." I might know someone who can help you with that. Here follow me." "This better not take to long, I have a job to get to." So they both start walking back into town to find this pokémon that can help Elora.

So where is this place that you intend to find help for me, and why are you helping me? You just saw me fall from a tree! You don't even know me, what if I am some sort of murderer or something." "Well I am not so sure why I am helping you, but I do feel bad about you falling out of the tree so it is the least I can do. Also, I am starting to think that you forgot your memories, so I am taking you to an Alakazam. By the way, what is your name?" "My name is Elora, what about yours?" "My name is Dexter, nice to meet you." So Dexter and Elora head of to get some help from an Alakazam.

So they start walking and Elora is questioning whether or not to trust this Elekid. "(What if this Elekid is sending me to my doom! What if he sent me to this world just to get rid of me in an intense way! What if he wants to be my only friend and will exterminate all who oppose him! Or, what if he is just a nice guy.)" "Well, we made it. Now we can get your memories back." "(I don't need to remember anything because I never forgot.)"

Suddenly, as they walk in, they see a very excited Alakazam. "Oooh, a customer. Welcome, how may I help you." "Well, I found this pokemon here who forgot her memories. Can you get them back?" Says Dexter. "Why yes, I can. First, let me ask you, do you know where you were born?" Elora, thinking this would be very easy now says, "Yes I do...wait now I can't remember." "Ok what about your family, can you remember them." "Yes, I can ...wait I can't remember that!" "It seems that you have lost your memories. Let me try to get them back. Wait I am somehow locked out of your mind, I can't retrieve anything. I can only see what you did when you woke up from falling." "How did you know I fell then?" "I am a psychic type after all." Dexter, not knowing that this encounter with this Alakazam was not helpful says, "Well thanks for your help Alakazam." "Any time."

As they are walking out of Alakazams shop, a weird pokémon comes out and attacks Elora. So Dexter pushes Elora out of the way and takes a pretty nasty hit. Dexter then pushes it off and somehow sends it flying. "Well, that was pretty weird. Thank you for taking that hit for me. (Man that made me sound like a jerk!)"Well, now I hope that you can trust me. Or at least, start to." "Its a start at least. Well, I have to go, I have to start my first day of work and I might be late." "I will be around if you need anything." Elora then starts to head back to the shop with the Quagsire. "Oh right on time, ready for your first day of work?" "I guess, what do you need me to do?" "I just need you to go on a trip for me if that is ok." "Sure how long is this trip?" "A few days, it is just a delivery run, nothing more." "Sure I can do that." "Excellent, let me get the package all ready and here is the location of the pokémon that needs this package." "Well, I will be back in a few days." Elora then walked out of the shop and started walking to her destination.


	3. Joker and the Thief Chapter 3

"Man, I have to carry this satchel all the way to my destination! The next town is miles away!"

Elora is doing her first job as a pokémon which is bringing a package to a specific pokémon.

"I did not know I signed up to be a mail person!"

On her way there, she sees a passing caravan of pokémon, carrying different goods and materials. There are Tauros and Mudkips carrying those packages. As Elora walks past them, she hears a scream. "Help! Thief!" Elora immediately looks back to see a cloaked pokémon running away. Elora starts to run after this pokémon, while she still has the satchel on her shoulder. This cloaked figure keeps on trying to lose Elora in the forest, but Elora instead was catching up to him. He then jumped up on top of the trees and started jumping from one tree to the next. Now Elora could not do that, instead, she ran under the trees. As she was running, she looked up to see that he was gone and that he got a ride with some bird. The bird looked big and was fully evolved, but she could not tell what bird pokémon it was.

After that whole escapade with that thief, she headed back to the trail and continued on her way. So after many hours of walking, she finally made it to the town. The town was called Dufur, and it seemed to be way quieter, and less populated than the town that Elora was at before. As she walks into the town, she starts to look back at the note given to her, so that she could find the place she needs to go. As she is walking, she finds a man sitting on a bench.

She looks at him, and he quietly says, "Ah, my package, you have delivered it to me. Come and bring it to me."

Elora is confused and looks at this pokémon and sees that he is a Toxicroak wearing some torn up garbs.

"I don't believe I am supposed to deliver this to you, my destination is just a few blocks down." Exclaimed Elora.

"I said, this is my package! I have dealt with your type of folk before, and you are all the same! You will give in to fear and give me my package!"

Elora now concerned about her life runs off! It only takes this pokémon a few seconds to pursue Elora. Elora, now running faster then ever notices a sign that says "Wanted! 1000 poké for the capture of "Joker"." The picture was the same as the pokémon that is chasing her! At that Elora had a plan. She will go to the nearest place with mostpokémon, run right in the middle of a crowd, hopefully, people will recognize him, and she will lose him. Elora then spots a clover field filled with all different types of pokémon.

"So that is where everyone went."

So Elora runs up to the crowd of people, but the people all run away in fear of the pokémon chasing Elora. Elora turns around to See him sifting through the sand and laughing as he is getting closer. Elora can't outrun him, so she gets captured by this pokémon.

"You actually gave me a work out for a little pokémon. Ha Ha Ha this package is coming with me, and so are you!"

At that, he grabs Elora and takes her to a secret hideout.

"Boss, I found someone who might be worthy enough to join us!"

From the shadows, the cloaked figure from before comes out.

"So you are causing trouble for both of us are you?!"

"Wait you already know her?"

"She tried to stop me when I took what belonged to me!"

"None of those things that you took belongs to you!" Said Elora in a loud tone.

At that, the cloaked figure got angry and said "Everything belongs to us! No other pokémon has stopped us before! We are the strongest pokémon out their! No one has ever challenged us because they know that they will fail!"

At that Elora struggles harder to break free to show them that what they are doing is not right.

"Oh, a fighter eh? Well, time to show you who is boss, let her go, it is time to battle!"

At once he lets Elora go and the cloaked figure throws a dynamic punch at her, and it barely misses Elora's face. So to take advantage of the fact that he missed, Elora does a pound and it catches him off guard and he stumbles over.

"This can't be real! I never miss, let alone get hit! I might actually have a challenge for once!"

He then lets out sludge bomb. Again, Elora already knew that it was coming, and jumped onto him and used an absorb. He then gets weaker and Elora jumps off. He then uses helping hand...but nothing happened.

"That was your queue to jump in and help me."

As soon as that sentence ended, Elora tackled him to the ground and tied him up.

"Now give me back my package!"

At that, she was given her package back and she walked out of there and continued on her journey to deliver this package. After a few minutes, she arrives at a house where the package needed to be delivered.

Elora nocks on the door and a faint voice can be heard saying, "Hang on, I will be there is a minute."

At that, the door opens and an old female Quagsire opens the door.

"Oh, you must be the new employe that Wendell hired. Oh, and you brought a package, how nice!"

"Sorry for taking so long, I ran into some trouble."

"No need to apologize, you are here now right? Well, you best be on your way. I hope that you make it back safely."

"Wait, I want to know what is in the package." The old Quagsire opens it up to show a wooden Ponyta.

"All right, have a safe trip back home."

At once, Elora got up and walked away.


	4. Disarm Chapter 4

"I am almost back to the shop, I hope I don't make it back too late."

Elora is almost back to town when trouble strikes. She looks over to see another weird pokémon. This one does not seem to notice her, yet. Elora needs to sneak around it, in order to get out of this situation alive.

"Gosh man, this is not what I wanted to deal with right now. What is that anyways, a Ditto with rabies? Why is no one else talking about this?!"

As Elora tries to walk by it, a passerby comes on over and walks right past it! The pokémon does not know the deformed pokémon is even there.

"What the... why was Dexter able to see them but not this other pokémon? Can other pokémon see it but not him? Is he just blind? I need to know!"

As Elora is talking to herself, the weird pokémon picks up her sent and starts to follow it. Elora notices it is trying to find her, so she gets out of there before it can find her. After a few hours more of walking, she finally makes it back to town. As she is walking in, she notices a sign that has the towns name on it. "Lostospert" is the name of the town. Elora walks in and to the shop.

"Oh, Elora, you made it back safely. How was it? Did my mom get her gift?"

"Yes she got it, I did run into some trouble, but nothing I could not handle."

"Oh, wonderful. Everyone that I have hired quit after that job, you are the first to make it back! I am impressed. Well, I feel like you should take a break, think of that as more of a test rather than working after that trip. You deserve it."

So with some free time on her hand, she finds a nice place to rest. She then realizes that she still has that journal.

"I need to find the owner of this, but while I have it, might as well read it."

She opens it up and starts reading up to page 3.

"I got this journal 2 days ago so that I can record my adventures in this guild. I have made wonderful friends like that Drilbur, or that really weird Aipom that could not stop looking at me. He gave me the creeps. This new place, it is so beautiful. I definitely can get used to this! My team has 4 pokemon, not including myself. That is a massive team. My favorite member even though I should not have favorites is this Smeargle. He just paints amazing paintings. They are also so realistic. I know I am going to love it here that's for sure. I am never going back to my old life! Why would I, I was just a lonely Trapinch living by himself, and now I have gotten some friends. The guild leader is nice too, she is a really cool Politoed! She invited me to join this guild because she said that I have potential. I hope she is right because I don't think that I can survive in this guild!"

"Wow, this pokémon seems to be happy."

As she is reading it, Dexter the Elekid walks up to her.

"Oh I am so sorry, I did not want to disturb your reading or anything!"

"No you are fine, does this notebook belong to you?"

Dexter looks at it closely and says,

"No, but we can take it to the lost and found stand over there."

"I would like to personally give it to them. It feels right to do it that way."

"Hey, Maybe I could help you find that pokémon for you."

"Sure, just let me read more about this so that we can find out what type of pokémon this is."

"Sure, hey do you want to hang out soon?"

"I would like that very much." At that, Dexter walked away and Elora continues to read the journal.

"I don't know what happened, but I guess I am in a guild and I already have a team? Also that I got this journal specifically to write about my adventures in this guild. There are pages missing though. I was told that I have been asleep for a long time. Don't ask me how that is possible because I don't know either. I guess this is my team. A Drilbur, a Larvitar, and an Elgyem. What a weird team. I feel like the Elgyem named Vonnie knows something that I don't. She won't tell me though. I don't remember hitting my head or anything that could cause me to black out for that long. Something is not right. Someone is lying to me. I can't seem to see who. Als,o I found these paintings that belong to me. I don't know who gave them to me, but they are very impressive. I hope that I can find the artist."

"That is weird, why can't he remember that?" Elora reads on.

"After joining this guild as a Trapinch, I have finally evolved into a Vibrava. I have already gone on so many different missions. Somewhere to find lost pokemon, others where to explore the unexplored territory. The team that I joined is really great. There is an Elgyem named Vonnie, the Drilbur named Barry, and a Larvitar named Duncan. They are the best pokemon I have ever meet. They have helped me to get stronger and helped me face so many fears. I would not want to be apart of any other team. Nothing can ever go wrong when I am with them. It is weird though, this team feels pretty empty even though it is one of the biggest team here."

"I am starting to get weirded out by this!"

She does not stop however, she continues ever more curiously.

"I stopped by a paint shop the other day. Vonnie told me not to, but I did. I found a nice smeargle there. When I first walked in there, he seemed surprised by my presence, but then after a few minutes, he was fine. He felt off. I felt like he knew me but I don't know him. Do I feel like I am constantly forgetting something! It bugs the heck out of me! I wish I knew what my problem was. Maybe Vonnie was right. I should trust her more." I feel like I should stop reading for now and get some rest.


	5. Chop Suey Chapter 5

After Elora finishes reading the journal, she falls asleep and starts to have another crazy dream. She dreams about falling down a dark hole, filled with all different types of images and memories of others.

"But I'll make my own colleague from wood and from ivory, And reap the rewards of proximity, I'll assemble my equal from what I lack and require, And gather what's left unaccompanied."

"What does that mean?"

Elora keeps falling down this hole, seeing things like the world getting destroyed by the moon, a town burning up, even the sky, getting all smoggy and toxic, but at the bottom of the hole, Elora sees a light. She sees peace, what she sees is evil vanishing from thin air.

"What does this mean!?" As soon as she hits the bottom she wakes up in a room.

"Is this apart of the dream!"

As soon as she says that, the Quagsire that owns the shop comes in.

"Oh good, you are awake. I saw you under a tree, so I forgot to tell you that your room was ready."

"Thank you."

Elora gets out of the bed and walks out. She does not know what she should do when she starts to hear something in her head.

~Go east...To mount Negligence...There you will find all that you strive for...Go...Don't be late...Time is short.~

"Why do I need to go there! What do I even strive for anyways! I am so confused! I better go there I guess but why? Will this allow me to get back home! If so, then this is really good."

So she got up and out of the inn and ran east to the mountain. As she was running by, Dexter was walking into town.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Um...I am going to that mountain."

"Why that mountain is so hard to climb, it is called Negligence for a reason. It has been beaten up by storms, earthquakes, and even just pokémon battling one another. It is almost impossible to get to the top!"

Elora did not care about what Dexter had to say. She just wanted to figure out what the voice in her head meant by "What you strive for".

"I have to go, you don't have to come, but I am going."

"You are crazy, why would you need to climb the hardest mountain to climb?!"

"Because...The voice in my head told me..."

"Your voice in your head?"

"Trust me, the truth is that I was not born a pokémon. I came from a different world so that I could save this world from destruction and that mountain will help me in some way or another!"

"I had a dream about someone coming from another world to save the pokémon world. It was the night before I met you! Ok, I will join you in climbing that mountain. You better not be messing with me though!"

Elora and Dexter start walking closer to the mountain. As they get closer to the mountain, more and more plants are withering and dying. It becomes more dry and bleak as the mountain gets closer.

"Why did it have to be this mountain! Why not Lillipup meadow! There was a nice hill we could have walked up!"

"We are not even at the base of the mountain yet. We will be fine, it is just a simple climb up a rotting mountain."

"Oh rotting, that sounds pleasant!"

"It was the only thing I could think of to describe it."

Soon after saying that, the reach the bottom of the mountain.

"Well, now it is only the hard part that is left." Said Dexter in a quivering tone.

"Relax, we will be fine, nothing can stop us when we have the power of friendship!"

"That is not how that works at all!"

"I know, it was a joke. Let's just start walking up the mountain."

They start climbing up this dangerous mountain when they don't even know what to expect when they get to the top.

"So Dexter, do you have a family?"

"I use to, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Well the truth is I did, but they just disappeared on the day. I built a house for my parents to stay in, but then once it was done, I woke up in the house and they were just gone. They did not exist anymore. I tried looking for them but they were nowhere! I was devastated and confused. I wish I could find them and see them at least one more time."

"I am so sorry, I don't have any memories about where I came from, only my name and where I came from."

"It must be hard being in a new place, one that you might not have known existed."

"It is very weird, but so far, I have enjoyed it in a weird way."

As they are talking, rocks start to fall slowly, almost as if someone is shacking the mountain.

"Whoah does someone live under here or is it just me!"

"There is a legend that Groundon lives under her. He has been sleeping dormant waiting until he is needed."

"Well, we must be getting close to the top then."


	6. Gotta Get Away Chapter 6

"Oh we're halfway there." Said Elora.

"Don't get your hopes up yet Elora, that was only the easy part, we are going to get into a lot of trouble soon enough."

Elora and Dexter are still climbing mount negligence and it is starting to get tougher and tougher. So far the mountain has only shaken, but that is only the beginning of what lies in store for them.

"You were not kidding when you said that climbing this mountain would be tuff."

"Well yeah, climbing any mountain is tuff, especially if they are falling apart while you are climbing it!"

While they are talking, they do not realize that they are being watched by a pokémon. Elora then starts to feel like she is being watched and turns her head to see that she is only with Dexter and no one else.

"Does it feel like we are being watched, or is it just me?"

"I think it is just you, no one else is dumb enough to climb this like us!"

Elora and Dexter climb for a few more hours with nothing too exciting happening, until they finally get to the top of the mountain. When they get there, Dexter is somehow being prevented from seeing the top. There seems to be a barrier at the top that prevents anyone but Elora to get to the top.

"This is weird, why are you able to go up there but not me?!" Dexter said in a confused tone.

"Maybe it is for my eyes only?"

At that Elora walks up to the peak, when she sees a magnificent looking pokémon. What she sees is a pink, blue, and yellow pokémon. The only problem is that it is kinda hard to make out exactly what pokémon it is. Elora could only make out the color of it.

"Hello, who are you, what are you?"

The blurred out pokémon then says. ~That is not important at the moment. Right now I need to give you almost all the answers to your questions.~

"Almost? Why not all?"

~Again, we don't have the time.~

Elora then starts to think of what she needs to ask this pokémon.

"What is the disaster that will take out the entire pokémon world?"

~Ah yes, I can't tell you who it is, but great a darkness will cover the world, you have probably been attacked by one. No one else can see them, yet, but they soon will, once he is strong enough.~

"He?"

~Yes, we call him Hijoshiki.~

"I have never heard of that pokémon before."

~We choose not to call him by what he is on the outside, but on the inside.~

"Ok, so when will this occur?"

~Sooner than you think. You will not know the day nor the hour, but be on the watch for when it does come.~

"Well, that totally helps me out a whole lot. Ok so then, why Dexter, why him?"

~He is kind-hearted and means well. With him, you will be able to defeat this great evil.~

"Ok, will I be able to get home after this is done?"

~Normally yes, but you ar-~

At that, the pokémon disappeared and is nowhere to be found.

"No, what do you mean normally? Does this mean I can't go back! Am I destined to be stuck here!"

Then, a huge rumbling could be heard again. Then, a giant claw came out of the ground right next to Elora. So Elora ran as fast as she could to Dexter.

"What happened up there Elora?!"

"No time to explain, we have got to go."

Then another claw popped out of the mountain and soon a grey blob of a head that sort of resembles Groudon popped out as well. Dexter and Elora were running down the mountain faster than they did when climbing it. When the head popped out, they were already past halfway down.

"That is not Groudon! What do we do!"

"We will be fine Dexter, don't worry! Just keep running!"

Then the fake Groudon pushed his way out of the mountain, throwing Elora and Dexter off of the mountain and on to the ground below.

"Dexter, are you ok?!"

"Yeah, I can barely move, but I am living."

"Well, you can still move so we gotta get out of here!"

Soon enough, this Groudon was coming after them and trying to grab them. After a few minutes, they make it back to town and the distorted Groudon just disappeared.

"Did anyone else see that?!" Said Dexter.

A tiny pokémon then comes up and says, "Yeah, mount Negligence fell apart and you two were running down it when it did."

"No I mean, did you see the Groudon?!"

"No, I did not."

After saying that, the pokémon walked away.

"I don't suppose you knew what that was Elora?"

"Not fully, but it has to do with the destruction that is going to be taking place very soon. No one Else can see it, but us, or at least, for now."


	7. Rondo of Nightmare Chapter 7

"I feel like I need an explanation of what just happened!" Exclaimed Dexter.

"You are right, you deserve an explanation. The truth is, I don't know that much either, only that the Groudon that chased us, has to do with the end of the world. Also, that one pokémon that attacked us when we first met, is apart of this too."

"So, how will we defeat, whoever this pokémon is?"

"I don't know, but we must do it soon because soon enough, everyone will see those weird pokémon looking things."

"Can I just take a break for a few... days, or at least, a few hours."

"Sure, but I am not taking a break, I have got to figure out what this all means!"

At that, Dexter left to go back home, while Elora started looking for more clues. She sits down by a tree and opens the journal one more time.

"Maybe, I can get more answers out of this thing before I find the owner."

Elora opens it up from where she left off and starts reading from there. "We have finally figured out what we need to do to save the world. My team is gleaming with the hope that nothing can go wrong. With Arceus on our side, nothing can bring us down. We are preparing to head out now with all of our gear for this dangerous journey that lies ahead. I wonder if I will meet any new friends along the way. My adventures with my friends have been dangerous before, but not like this. With just us, I think at least one of us can and will die. I just hope it is not me. It is just me and 3 other pokemon so I think that will be enough. I will write in this journal like I do every day. I will make sure that I never forget. I and my team will be strong and we will make it through this. That is all I have to say. Thanks and my Arceus be with us."

"Ok so maybe this might get me somewhere to find out how to save the world!" She continues even further into the story. "We have arrived at the top of mt. Negligence. It is as gloomy as I thought. This is where the final stand should take place. I am writing before the fight because I can't while I am fighting. My team has got this. They can do this. We have trained and evolved just for the chance to save the world. If we can't do it, then no one can. I believe that we are the only ones that can save the pokemon world. No matter how dangerous the challenge, my team and I can overcome this. I will write in here when we win this because we will! There is no way we can lose this battle when Arceus is helping us!"

"Ok so they seemed very confident about winning, but this does not help me unless you tell me how to beat this pokémon!" "It has been exactly a year and I have lost all hope. My team has died, I am all alone. I am also running out of rations. I am cold, tired, and hungry. This is so depressing. Will I ever finish what I have started. Or will I continue to suffer? Oh, how things have changed in just a year. We have entered a true apocalypse! All I see is death! Lots of smoke. There is another pokemon waving at me! It looks like he needs help! Oh, Arceus...never mind. What do I do! I can't stay, but I can't fix what I have not started. If anyone gets this world fixed, they should be a hero. This, however, is beyond fixing. Not even a god can fix this. This might be the last entry for a long time. So good night future me. Soon, I hope that one day I could just forget this ever happened. Sometimes, I feel like I have forgotten a lot. Once and a while, I will just think and I can sort of think about weird moments that never happened, but yet they seem so real and believable. Doesn't everyone just want to forget at least one thing? I wish I could forget this. I am never going to be the same after this!"

"Oh god, that is horrible!" She flips to the next page to figure out what happens next. "I don't know what happened. Where did my team go? I have been asking all different types of pokemon, but I can't seem to find them. I have a journal entry that says #365 but I don't believe it. I don't remember writing that! This must be a joke of some kind! I am going insane! What happened to all my friends! Vonnie knows something. She won't tell me! I need answers...now! That's it I am going to go and find them by my self. No one wants to help me so I am going to do it. Stupid Vonnie, not telling me what I need to know. Why did this happen? When I get back this either has to be a prank, or I found my team and I am bringing them back safely. How did everything get so bad? Looking back on my other journal entries. I noticed that they got more and more depressing. I just want my friends back! That is all I want and need right now. To have them back. That...is...all...I...need."

"Wait now I am confused, why does he not remember? Why?!" The next page is even weirder, however, but that does not stop Elora. "I just found this journal out in the desert and I am hiding from danger right now. I don't know who it belongs to, but I feel like I should keep it and write in it. Why did someone leave this journal here? It also talks about some really weird stuff. It is also almost out of pages. I won't be able to write in here to much. This pokemon talks about saving the world, but the world has never needed saving. This is a weird journal. Why am I writing in it anyways? It's not like I can't remember anything. Is this supposed to be a time capsule? If so, I am sorry to whoever owns this journal. It is in bad shape as well. Oh no... there is a very weird page. I should not have looked at that. What happened to this books writer. Why is this here? Why did I write in this? Is this some sort of experiment? I am freaking out right now. Oh no. Someone is coming over here. Why am I writing when I could be running. He is getting closer! That's it I am running. I am still taking the journal with me, just in case. I will regret that!"

"Why in the world did this random pokémon pick up the journal and start writing in it? This does not make any sense! I did not get what I wanted out of this, instead, I just got confusion! I guess I am not the first one to find this journal! But why? I need to find the owner of this journal right now!"


	8. I had a dream I died Chapter 8

Elora got up from sitting down by the tree, and ran off into the middle of the town, trying to find the owner. She looked high and low and still, she had no success. Every pokémon that she talked to said that they did not own a journal, nor did they even know anyone who did. As soon as she was about to give up, however, she started to hear the voice in her head say ~Go out in the deepest part of the forest and wait there. There you will find a pokémon there that will take the journal from you. Give it to her and all your troubles will be gone.~

Elora, knowing that the voice had given her the answers she was looking for before, listened and went out into the middle of the forest. She waited for a few minutes until a Beheeyem came up and said.

"Thank you for returning my journal, I lost this a long time ago."

Elora, knowing that this pokémon was not the owner then says, "I don't think that you own this notebook. You might have lost a different one, you see this one belongs to a Fl..."

The Beheeyem, not caring about what she had to say then said, "No, this one belongs to me! You see, a friend of mine owns that one and I need to return it to him."

"Well tell me where he is and I will return it to him."

"How will I know that you won't steal it?"

"I am trying to find the owner! Why would I even need this?!"

At that, the other pokémon got impatient and started to go for the journal and trying to take it from Elora.

"JUST GIVE ME THE JOURNAL NOW!"

Elora is now getting concerned and grabs the journal tightly and she starts to run off into the forest. The other pokémon does not move but instead yells out, "I WILL FIND YOU! YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM ME WHEN I AM IN YOUR HEAD!"

Elora keeps running until she finds a cave. She runs right into the cave and sat down. Exhausted and tired, she starts to let her mind wander and she starts thinking about what her life must have been, and what her family was like. Then she gets an image in her head. She sees a car, and a group of kids in that car. Then the image disappears from her mind.

"What was that even about? What even does that have to do with anything!? Why do I have so many questions!?"

While she is sitting there, two pokemon walk up to her. It is a Riolu and an Eevee that come up to her. The Riolu now says, "Are you ok, we saw you running off and you looked frightened, so we thought to go and make sure you are ok. This is Jen and my name is Eric and we are team Jen and Eric from the adventure guild. Don't worry, you are safe now."

Elora then gets up and walks with them. The Eevee opens her mouth and says, "So why were you running anyway?"

Elora starts thinking of a way to tell them without sounding crazy, but can't come up with anything. "There really is no way that I can tell you without me sounding crazy."

The Riolu then speaks up and says, "We don't care, just tell us what happened and we can make sure that you are safe."

Elora then starts to go into detail about what has happened to her in the past couple of days. "Geeze, I did not think it was going to be that crazy, I am so sorry. We have some pokémon back at the guild that can help you out if you would like."

"I would like that very much, how long till we get there?"

The Eevee says, "A few hours or so, it should not be too long."

After an hour or so, the three of them get ready to stay the night in the forest. The Riolu now says, "I thought we would make it back before it got dark, sorry about this, but it is not safe to continue, plus we can restore our energy by resting here for now."

"It is all good, thank you guys so much for helping me out."

At that, they all went to sleep and once again Elora starts to have another weird dream. She is standing still looking at a mirror in what she can only assume is a bedroom, but whos bedroom is it? As she looks in the mirror, she only sees herself as a Treecko. As she is looking around she hears a faint voice saying, "This is the end of all that you thought was good. This is the end of reckless young energy. Breathless suspense and restless potential." After the voice stopped speaking, a car came crashing through the wall and Elora wakes up.

The Riolu saw Elora wake up in a frightened manner and now asks her, "Are you ok, you woke up kind of violently?"

"Yeah, I am ok, just a bad dream that is all."

They all get up and start back onto there rout to the adventure guild. It takes them about another few hours before they get to this guild, but when they make it there, the Riolu and Eevee then guide her to the guild masters office. As they walk into the office, Elora sees an Excadrill sitting in a chair. He then proceeds to ask the Riolu and Eevee a few questions, but while he is doing so, Elora perks up and asks, "Do you know the owner of this notebook by any chance?"

The Excadrill, shocked by what he sees now says, "How did you find that, where did you find that!?"


	9. Fair to Midland Chapter 9

"So you do know the owner! Where is he, do you know?"

The Excadrill then says, "He was a good friend of mine, until one day, he went crazy. The rest of the team that I was apart of was gone for some reason and he was even more confused about it than me. I told him that I and Bonny could start looking for them, but he was not having any of it. He told me that Bonny was bad news and was up to something. I did not believe him until she made me believe him. I woke up in the middle of the night when I saw here walking around the guild. I thought she might have been getting up to get something to eat until she walked out of the guild. Of course, I followed her and when I did I saw something I should not have. She was talking to a strangely cloaked pokémon. This pokémon was floating and was kind of tiny. I could barely hear what they were talking about, but what I did hear was shocking! The cloaked figure said that he was going to make the world a new and that with her help, he has almost done it by being able to wipe any pokémons memories. After that their whole conversation they both teleported away. I headed back and Bonny was already in her room asleep."

Elora is now puzzled and confused on why a pokémon would want to make the world "a new" and says, "what did you do in the morning? Did you kick her out of the guild?"

"Well no I could not do that, but in the morning, she had just disappeared. It was almost as if she never existed. No one even remembered her even being there or existing for that matter!"

"I got attacked by her, she was a Beheyeem right?"

"Right!"

"She tried to take it to form me then Eric and Jen found me hiding from her."

The Eevee spoke up and said, "It is actually Jen and Eric."

"Right sorry, anyways, do you know where he might have gone!"

The Excadrill then pulls out a map of the entire region and points to an island off of the region and it is only excusable by boat. "Her you may be able to find him. He always talked about going to this island when he was done with the guild."

So Elora takes the map and heads out of the guild and back to town. She almost forgot to go and tell her boss that she was going to quit because of "circumstances" that popped up. The Quagsire, although sad, let her off. After that, she walked around town looking for Dexter. She finds him walking out of town. Elora walked up to him and said, "I found out where the owner of this journal might be, we just need a boat and..." But Dexter cut her off and said, "Look, I don't think I want to be a part of this, I am not fit to go and save the world from impending doom! I am not even fit to cook dinner!"

"And yet Dexter, you still cook dinner correctly."

"Well, ya when I have to."

"Same with this situation, you are the only one that is able to help out this world. Are you fit for it, maybe not, but are you right for this, yes you are!"

"You pretty much repeated the same thing with different wording but it was so motivational that I will go along with it!"

At that Dexter went back to his house to grab some supplies that will help them along the way. After that, they head off to go to the docks and find a boat that will take them to that island. This trip will take them a few days to get there because they are walking from one part of the continent to the next.

Dexter looks at the map and then tells Elora his plan, "Ok so if we want to get there at a reasonable time, then we should make the least amount of stops possible. I think we should stop at this town called Casi, then stop at the next town called Hecho, and the last town should be Con el narración. Does that sound like a plan?"

"That sounds good to me, we should be there in about four to five days. Thanks again for helping me with this!"

"No problem, if we are going to make it there soon, then we better get moving right now."

So Dexter and Elora get moving. Soon enough they will figure out the mystery off what is going on in this world that they live in!


	10. The eagle has landed Chapter 10

Dexter and Elora have been walking for an hour or so, and have almost made it to the first stop. In the distance, they can see the town called Casi. It is a smaller looking town with each building being no more than two stories tall. All the buildings in the town are made out of clay and stone.

"This town mostly has ground and rock type pokémon in it. Make sure you don't cause any trouble, I know someone who can let us stay there for a night."

After another hour, they make it to Casi, but when they get there, they see something that horrifies Dexter. The town is in ruins, and it looks like every pokémon that lived there has left. They both look around for any survivors, but after a few minutes of looking around, the start to see the weird looking pokémon again.

"Um Dexter, do you think they did this!?"

"I don't know! I mean, they had to have done this, who else would!"

Each of the pokémon looks like they were searching for something. Elora looks back and sees a shadowy figure come out of the smoke and rubble of the town. Out of it comes the Beheeyem from before.

"I told you I would find you, turns out I was early and you were not here. Now then, the journal, please. I won't hurt you if you just give me the journal."

"Why would I do that, I don't really care what you do to me, but you won't have this journal!"

"I did not want to have to take it by force, but now I HAVE TO!"

At that, the Beheeyem charged forward with all of the fake pokémon, and the rushed to the journal. As they were about to be attacked, the get teleported away. They fall through a portal that takes them to a weird looking world. Here all they see is white and nothing else.

"Hey Dexter, do you know where we are?!"

"I have no idea, why does this happen when I am with you!"

They look around and they see out in the distance, a pokémon sitting down.

"Who is that?"

"How am I supposed to know Elora, I have never been here."

At that, Elora started to run towards the pokémon. As she got closer she actually saw two pokémon, one that is a smaller pokémon that is floating, and it has hoops on his horns and is purple and pink. The other is red and green. This pokémon does not have one shade of green, but multiple shades of green.

"Um hello, who are you guess, why are we here?"

At that the pokémon with the hoops says, I am Hoopa and this here Flygon is Sal. We have been expecting you, I bet you already know the sort of things that have been happening already. I brought you to this world because I knew you could help. Of course, I ran into some problems. Your memories are gone and I don't think I can get them back, but you can!"

"How do I get them back then?"

"I believe you already have, you just never looked hard enough. That is, however, not what I want to talk about. You see, you hold something on you that might have the key to defeating this threat. Remember that voice in your head, at first, it was us, but then after your first night, we lost connection with your mind and instead, our enemy hijacked your brain. Luckily he did not get you to do anything crazy, but we need to be more careful. Right now, we do not know who or even what we are dealing with, so that means they can literally do anything and get away with it. So what we need you to do is find out who this is and what they want."

"And how do I do that? I'm not the most stealthy person ever!"

"No worry, we will just teleport you to where he is at the moment."

"How do you know where he is and yet you don't know what he is?"

"It is complicated, but don't worry, all you need to do is just find out who this threat is."

"Are we doing it now, or are we doing it later? Please be later!"

"We have no reason to wait, we better do it now." At that, the Flygon spoke up and said, "We are counting on you, do what I failed at, this guy messed with my life, so make him pay!"

"What! I am not ready for a fight! What about Dexter! What will he do!"

"He will stay here where it is safe."

At that, a portal opens up bellow Elora and it sucked her in and she was transported into a dark forest. She looks around and she sees a cave with a dimly lit light in it. She walks closer to the cave, as she hears something, "My plan must work, it must! I need to bring back my people, I miss them so much! Why can't things just go the way I want! I have to have every pokémon against me when I am trying to do good! Why is it so tuff for them to see that what I am doing is good, and is beneficial for us all! I will show them, all of them, and then I will be accepted back into society!"

Elora looks into the cave to see the floating pokémon again. she does not see the full pokémon, only a tail that is pink and skinny.

"Is that..."

Then she immediately gets teleported back to the white void where Hoopa, Sal, and Dexter is.


End file.
